


Their Kids

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the death of Jenny, Ziva reveals that Gibbs is father, and now he has custody of his kids with Jenny and Gibbs goes to Los Angeles to meet them, while struggling to overcome the loss of the redhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Things seemed to improve. Gibbs's original team was back, already working on new cases, after months of chaos with the death of the director. Gibbs sighed at the thought of Jenny Shepard. Even after six months, it was still hard to believe he wouldn't see her on the catwalk watching him and his team or bringing her favorite coffee. They were small details that he wouldn't live again and it made his heart ache, he still loved her and felt guilty for not taking care of her.

Gibbs sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. It was late and the building was almost empty, but he preferred to bury himself in the work not to think about Jenny in his free time. He opened his blue eyes and took a photo from his desk. It was a photo showing Jenny, a decade ago in Serbia. It was the only photo that was left, which luckily she had kept in her office, otherwise it would had been burned at her house in Georgetown too.

The agent ran his finger on the cheek of the young Jenny, watching her huge smile and the sparkle in her green eyes and passion. He had taken the picture and remembered her saying she loved him while posing and Gibbs used the word 'love' for the first time after years.

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs kept the picture and looked forward, finding Ziva's brown eyes. The Israeli seemed uncertain, while staring him, holding a paper in hand.

"What happened Ziver?" Gibbs asked, motioning to the paper.

Ziva licked her lips and walked around the desk, standing next to Gibbs and breathing deeply. That would be one of the most difficult moments for her, along with the day that she had seen the body of her friend and director.

"I received a call from Los Angeles, Jenny's sister. Their mother died a few days ago."

A flash of pain crossed quickly through his blue eyes, hearing her mention the name of Jenny, but then he frowned, not understanding what it all had to do with him. At the time he had been with Jenny, she never spoke of her mother or sister and she only mentioned her father once.

"Ziva?"

The brunette closed her eyes for a moment and opened them:

"You're father, Gibbs, of a couple of beautiful twins."

"What Ziva?" Gibbs stood, frowning and staring at her, his eyes shining, but Ziva wasn't intimidate.

The man looked confused because he and Jenny never had children and she wouldn't omit something so important.

"Jenny discovered that she was pregnant when she traveled to London and met me there. She wanted to tell you, but..." Ziva looked at Gibbs in solidarity, knowing it was difficult for him, with the loss of Kelly. "Many things had happened and when she found you, you were married."

"I can't believe that she hid something so important from me!" Gibbs said, shaking his head and staring at the brunette, disappointed with the redhead. How could Jenny hide something so important from him for a decade? Children!

"But Gibbs, I can't explain her reasons. You will find a letter that she left with the children. You are the legal guardian of them, now that both Jenny and her mother are dead. They need you!"

"Ziva..." Gibbs began, still trying to absorb the news.

He was father and didn't know and as much as he didn't want to admit, he was a little scared because he had lost his daughter decades ago and now he had found out that he was father and the mother of his children was dead and he didn't know how to act around them, they were 10 years old now, would they know about him? Would they look more like him or their mother?

"Gibbs... Please."

"Give me the address Ziva."

Ziva was relieved and handed him the paper.

Gibbs knew he was getting a new chance to protect his family, even if he didn't know them yet, but he already loved them. Taking the address, Gibbs saw a photo of Jenny, probably from that year, alongside a couple of kids. The girl had wavy red hair, smiling and had his eyes, blue and Gibbs was thrilled. The boy had brown hair, like his, covered by a cap from the NCIS and had his mother's eyes, bright green. It was a mix of both. Jenny was between them, involving them with her arms and smiling serenely in the picture, like Gibbs hadn't seen in a long time, her red hair falling on her shoulder with those blonde locks. Behind the photo, it said: Francesca, Jennifer and Ethan Shepard.

Before picking up his stuff and leaving, he gave Ziva a light hug.

"Thank you."

"That's what she wanted, Jenny. You being the father and being by their side, Gibbs."

He just shook his head, keeping the photo in his pocket, feeling a lump in his throat as he walked to the elevator, not wanting his eyes to moist with the words that Jenny had told Ziva. He took his truck, throwing his stuff in the back seat and taking the photo of the trio again and kissed it before starting the engine, ready to go to California and nobody would prevent him from seeing his children. While driving toward the exit of the city, his mind wandered for several moments of him and Jenny in Europe.

Days divided into missions in dark alleys and casinos and then in squares and sidewalks, where they exchanged kisses and cuddles, and countless nights of intense love. He remembered the fake rings they had used on the mission and secretly pretended they were real and he wondered where they would be now.

Gibbs held tight the wheel, knowing that even loving her so much, she wasn't going to go back and now he was the father of their children and would take care of them. Gibbs opened the window and felt the summer breeze hit his hair.

"I'll take care of them Jen... Of our children, my love."

_Jenny and Gibbs were in a wooded park in Paris, in one of their free afternoons, sitting on the grass. The_ _redhead wore a summer dress and laughed after messing Gibbs's face unwittingly with ice cream and Gibbs gave her that look._

" _Jen!"_

" _Ooops…"_

_The redhead stood up, still laughing and walked away from him, pretending to be afraid of his gaze. Gibbs stood up too, following her with quick steps and then slammed her against the trunk of a tree where there was nobody. Gibbs pressed her more and their chests, raising and falling with their quickened breath, were touching and Jenny reached to his face, as she stared at his blue eyes. The redhead pressed her nose to his, massaging it and ended messing her face with the ice cream too and Gibbs grabbed her waist with one hand, sliding her leg with his, closing the distance and kissing her. The kiss was slow and passionate as they both hugged each other._

_When they parted, panting and their faces flushed, Gibbs smiled and invaded her personal space again._

" _I love you Jen."_

" _I love you too... Jethro."_

_And they kissed again_

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summer time sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That baby you're the best_

**Summertime Sadness-Lana Del Ray**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, the kids will appear. English isn't my mother tongue so sorry for some mistakes. Have a goor read.

It was morning and Gibbs could feel the tiredness hitting him when he arrived in Los Angeles without sleep and with only the coffee and the memories of Jenny to keep him awake. The sun was strong and, taking the address, he entered the street and began to search for Heather Shepard's house, stopping in front of a white house.

Gibbs parked the car across the street, turning off the engine and leaning his head on the seat. He was just a few meters from his children and part of him was eager to meet them and although many people told him he was good with kids, this time he was worried about what to say to them, how to present himself.

He left the car, heading toward the door, but before he could knock, the door opened, revealing a woman with red and curly hair and brown eyes. Gibbs realized she had some similarities with her sister Jenny. The redhead didn't seem surprise and had a sad smile as she extended her hand.

"You must be Gibbs. I'm Heather, Jenny's eldest sister, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Gibbs shook her hand, staring at her for a few seconds, showing her that he was also suffering with the loss of Jenny.

"Ziva told you?"

"Yes. She said you was coming to see your children, come in."

She gave him space and Gibbs entered, being led to the living room. There were a few frames showing Heather, her husband and three boys and some of Jenny's children. His children. Heather saw that he was watching the photos and then she took a picture of a couple of kids and handed him. She sat beside him and Gibbs stroked the photo, admiring his child, touched.

"They are beautiful. And good kids."

Gibbs turned to her, frowning.

"Why didn't you try to get the custody of them?" That was something that made him curious, although he would never allow her to take away his children with Jenny, his newly discovered.

The redhead stared at her lap, before taking a photo from her pocket.

"I already have 3 children agent Gibbs, and this was my sister's wish, you to stay with them, they are your children too." She paused, staring at the photo on her hands, sadly. "And every time I look at Francesca, I want to cry, she looks like Jenny when she was younger, take a look."

She handed him the picture and Gibbs picked it. The photo showed two redheaded girls, ten years old, playing in a sandbox, embraced and smiling at the picture. The one with auburn and curly hair was Heather and the other was Jenny, with her red hair long and wavy. Comparing Jenny child with their daughter, Francesca, from the frame, it was possible to confuse them with the likeness and he touched the photo, thinking about the young Jenny and smiling with her sister.

Seeing the look on Gibbs's face, admiring the photo in a mix of nostalgia and something that was love, she smiled, closing his hand in the photo.

"Stay with the picture."

Gibbs nodded and before she went to the stairs to call the children, she said:

"You know, Jenny spent time here with the children, before dying. She always came in vacations and holidays and even in the weekends. She confessed to me that she was dying." Her eyes filled with tears and she turned away. "She loved you more than anything, with the exception of your kids."

Gibbs felt a chill in his body, while his heart clenched, looking at the picture and then to the redhead who climbed the stairs. When Heather was halfway on the stairs, Gibbs found his voice.

"I also loved her a lot. And I will love and care for our children."

Gibbs was standing, watching some frames when he heard hurried footsteps on the stairs and then the voice of a girl.

"Dad?" The voice seemed uncertain and the steps ceased.

Gibbs turned and his heart began to beat fast. A few feet away, down the stairs, was a girl of ten years old, with red and long hair, her blue eyes shining. The girl looked ready to cry and beside her was a boy the same age, with brown hair and green eyes. He seemed thrilled too, while putting an arm around his sister's shoulder.

Gibbs took a deep breath, stepping and nodding. The girl smiled excitedly, running and hugging him. Surprised with the fast movement, Gibbs hugged her back, bending his knees to stay in the same height as his daughter. Gibbs buried his face in her hair, feeling a lump in his throat and noticed the girl crying.

"Hey..." He called softly, pulling away a little and wiping her cheek.

The girl laughed, still crying a little and she stared at her father.

"I've waited so long to meet you." Gibbs smiled.

"I know. I also waited to meet you, my daughter."

The girl turned to embrace him and Gibbs turned to the stairs, seeing the boy standing and staring him, his aunt behind him. Tentatively, he approached Gibbs and the man held out his hand. The boy then squeezed it before embracing him as well and Gibbs hugged they two.

"Hi Dad." The boy said softly, trying to stand firm because for him, boys shouldn't cry, he had to be the strongest, between him and his sister, but he couldn't stand it and hugged him tighter.

"Hey son."

For several seconds, the trio was embraced in the middle of the living room, being watched by Heather, who was thrilled.

Soon the three went to the second floor where the room of the two was and the kids showed some of their toys and told stories. Gibbs was sat on the edge of Ethan's bed, with the two beside him. After Gibbs told them a little about himself, his memories of Jenny and his work at NCIS, Ethan told him about the soccer school, the games he liked and also the moments he had with his mother there. Jenny always took him to the football stadium when she went to Los Angeles and played volleyball outcast with him, something that Gibbs didn't know she knew, but was happy to find out. Francesca showed him some of the dolls that Jenny had brought her and also some stories she had told her, of action and adventure in Europe at that time, talking about some missions of the couple and also, taking the girl to some parties of her friends, accompanying her and she told him about some moments of mother and daughter.

It had also touched Gibbs, realizing that Jenny hadn't omitted his identity from the children, telling them about the time in Europe and talking about him. The conversation between father and children flowed so naturally and gradually they came to know each other.

"Hey, Dad?" Ethan called Gibbs staring uncertainly. "This means that we will live with you?"

"Only if you want." Gibbs said, running a hand through the boy's brown hair and ruffling it. He wanted to live with their children, but didn't want to force them into anything.

"I want." Francesca said, smiling at her father, leaving the doll aside and taking his hand. "I've waited for a long time to meet you and mom would want it ... You two loved each other so much."

"And the children should live with their parents." Ethan said. "We've lost mom and grandma, we don't want to lose you too."

"You won't lose me." Gibbs promised, looking deep the children. "We will be a family."

In the next day, after everything was set and Gibbs called Vance, explaining his disappearance, the children were packing their things and Gibbs sat down with Heather in the kitchen.

"You know why Jen had never told me about our children?" Gibbs asked, staring at his coffee, before looking at the woman.

"I know. But Jenny will explain that to you." The woman said, smiling sadly.

"She's dead." Gibbs reminded her, feeling the pain in his heart to say those words aloud, but the woman shook her head.

"She will live forever in your heart Gibbs. And she left a letter with Ethan, explaining it all. I know he will show you when you arrive in DC."

"She was sick?"

"Yes. She said she had a few months left, it was when she took a leave from the NCIS and came and spend a month with us, wanting to be beside the children."

"I should have taken better care of her." He admitted, looking at the redhead and she shook her head.

"You always took care of her, even when you two weren't together, but there was nothing you could do, she was dying." She leaned over the table and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need to take care of these kids, they loved their mother very much and wanted to meet you."

"I'll take care of them. Jen can be sure of that."

"Good."

When the two went to the door with the kids, Heather's husband stood beside her and Ethan asked his aunt:

"Will you visit us?"

"Of course we'll, Ethan, whenever we can. And you too, Fran."

"I promise to bring them in the vacation." Gibbs told the couple and they shook hands with the agent before he took his children's things to the truck, giving them privacy to say goodbye to their uncles.

When the children said goodbye and got into the car, Ethan and Francesca smiled at their father.

"It is the beginning of our family?" The girl smiled and asked and Gibbs stroked her cheek, before turning the car.

"Yeah."

And a later, already on the road, Gibbs's phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"Boss." Tony said, his voice sincere. "We are making a party for you three."

Gibbs gave a small smile, and managed not to get mad at Ziva for telling the team, because after all they were a family. He looked at the sleeping children in the bank seat, looking peaceful.

"Thank you, DiNozzo."

_All we are_ _,_ _we are_

_All we are_ _,_ _we are_

_And every day_ _is a start of_ _something beautiful_

**All we** **are-** **Matt** **Nathanson**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews please and suggestions


	3. Chapter 3

 

After the children were already accommodated in his house a few days later, Gibbs needed to start the reform of the two bedrooms and the visit of the social worker. Although two days had passed since he had discovered that he was father, it was still strange to look at the couple of twins and think they were his with Jenny, but he was struggling to take care of them and show all his love.

He took the children with him to work, because he had no one to care of them until he put them on the school. Gibbs parked in front of the Navy Yard and the twins looked at the building, admired.

"Wow, it was here where Mommy worked?" Francesca asked, watching people coming and going with their cups of coffee and the breeze swaying the trees that were there.

"Uh-huh." Gibbs agreed, turning off the car and turning to the girl. "She ran the entire agency. A powerful woman." He admitted, remembering every moment of them there, since she was his probie until she had returned as his boss.

"She said you was always breaking rules and pissing off the other agencies." Ethan said with a smile that looked like Gibbs's smile and his father turned to him, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"She said it?"

"And in the end, she always took care of you."

The man was touched by Jenny's words, repeated by their son. Just as he had saved her in Europe during a mission in Paris, she always managed to rid him of trouble when he broke the rules and went over the SecNav.

"She took care of me. About the rules, I have my own."

Francesca turned to her father, and her keen eyes shone with the same enthusiasm that her mother, causing his heart to warm.

"And what are them?"

"Rule number 15: Always work as a team."

The trio left the car and when the elevator doors opened in the lobby, several people looked at them curiously by the similarity of the pair of children with Gibbs and the former director. Some whispered, avoiding looking at the former gunnery, afraid of his gaze and Gibbs involved he kids with his arms, protecting them from the gossips as he led them to his desk, where his team and Abby were already.

"GIBBS!" Abby deviated from McGee, opening her arms and running towards the older, missing him in the two days he spent outside. The Gothic hugged him tightly and when he returned, she said: "I missed you."

"I also missed you, Abbs."

She dropped her arms and turned to the two children, while the rest of the team approached. She smiled at them, they seemed mesmerized by her tattoos and she held out her hands.

"I'm Abby, nice to meet you."

"Hi, my name is Francesca." The redhead said, grinning and shaking her hand.

Abby, feeling an urge to hug the girl, sweet and polite, wrapped her in one of her tight hugs.

"It's so nice to meet you." She said, earnestly, burying her face in her red curls. "You look so much like the director."

The girl hugged her back, feeling happy with what the forensic scientist had said, though her heart hurt a little by hearing about her mother. Abby turned to Ethan, eleasing the girl and he squeezed her hand.

"I'm Ethan. Is it true you can kill someone without leaving any forensic evidence?"

"Ethan!" Gibbs warned him, but Abby smiled satisfied, hugging the boy and then releasing him.

"It's true yes, I'm a great scientist!"

"Cool…" The boy whistled, because since his mother had told them about her missions and about the members of his father's team, he created a taste to become an investigator too and he and Abby exchanged smiles.

Ziva was leaning on the desk beside Gibbs, watching Tony and McGee greet their boss's kids. McGee and Tony fought for the attention of the children and in the end, Francesca seemed to have a taste for computing and Tony and Ethan soon were getting along, sharing the same taste for movies.

For a moment, Gibbs remembered the night that Carson had stayed at Jenny's house and when she told him that she had forgotten how well he got along with children and his heart squeezed with longing. Gibbs watched Ziva look at the children, lost in thought, and he said:

"Heather told me that you are the godmother of them." Ziva turned to him in surprise, but then said:

"I am." She proudly replied, thinking about the twins and Jenny. "I've been with them and Jenny since the beginning."

"Thanks for being there then." He said quietly, knowing that at least in the nine months of pregnancy, the redhead hadn't been completely alone, not getting angry with the woman he loved. "Go there." He mentioned to the children, who had their backs to them, being entertained by Abby, Tony and McGee, telling about some bizarre cases that they had solved.

Ziva nodded and approached them, touching their shoulders. Ziva bit her lip, looking uncertain because since she entered to the NCIS, she hadn't visited them and expect a negative reception. But when Ethan and Francesca turned to see heir godmother, the two opened huge smiles and embraced her.

"Aunt Ziva!"

"Hello." She said, crouching and hugging them, surprised by the hug and then smiled. "I missed you."

"Ziva..." The girl whispered, hugging her more tightly, because she was like a link with their mother as the two were good friends. "I missed you too."

"Sorry, I've been away for 3 years..."

"Relax, mom told us you had a lot of work." Ethan said, smiling slightly, without letting go of the embrace of his aunt.

"Uh-huh…" The brunette agreed.

Soon, Francesca and Ethan were following Abby in a tour in the building to see Palmer and Ducky in the autopsy and they were anxious. Ziva watched them go with a smile and Tony approached the brunette staring into her brown eyes.

"You like them a lot, don't you?"

"Of course Tony, they are wonderful children. And Jenny's children." She replied, staring at Tony's green eyes and the brunette to the surprise of both, touched her cheek and she smiled unwillingly, blushing.

"You have talent with kids."

Gibbs was called to the director's office, while his children were with Abby. Vance pointed to a chair and stared at the window.

"Agent Gibbs, I know that these months have been difficult, with the death of Jenny..."

Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment, trying to block out the images of the restaurant full of blood and the funeral of the redhead, trying to remember her in Europe, when she was happy and healthy. And dating him.

"Director, what do you want?" He asked wearily, wanting to go straight to the point and Vance sighed, turning to his agent, with a sympathetic expression.

"I want you to take the week off." Gibbs seemed to protest and he interrupted him: "You once told me not to make the same mistakes that the former director did. Since I've been in the NCIS, I haven't given the attention that my kids and wife deserve so I will give you some advice, don't make the same mistake I did. Use this time to go out with your children, to visit Jenny."

Gibbs looked thoughtful for a moment, knowing that he should take them to see their mother.

In Abby's lab, Francesca was in to the computer, where one of the gothic's music was playing loud, while the scientist was with Ethan, both using gloves, when Gibbs appeared and Francesca came down from the chair, smiling proudly.

"Guess what I did Dad? I watched the autopsy and didn't get sick!"

Gibbs smiled at his daughter approaching and ruffling her hair.

"Congratulations dear. Do you know your mother got sick when she watched her first autopsy?"

Ethan dropped his gloves and faced his father, gaping, along with Abby.

"Really?" Gibbs nodded.

"But she'd always been an amazing agent, with an unimaginable brain, she stole a boat and sail it in Europe to save me and Ducky."

_Jenny sat in the autopsy room, breathing, pale. Ducky had gone to prepare her one of his famous teas, after she vomited in the autopsy. Gibbs entered the room, knowing what had happened and approached the redhead, who then raised a finger to silence him._   
_"Don't say that this is what happens when women decide to join the agency." That irritated her very much and she hadn't vomited because she had seen a dead body, but for knowing that he had a family that loved him and was killed in a brutal way._

_But to her surprise, Gibbs's usually hard face was soft and he brushed a strand of hair from her pale face, before his hand dropped to her back, massaging it._

_"Just breathe, Jen."_

_She frowned, because this time he hadn't called her Shepard, but Jen, a nickname that nobody used, but had sounded in a gentle and affectionate way from his mouth._

_"Okay..."_

_Gibbs continued massaging her back, and for him, she was an amazing agent and he already had told her that twice. The redhead unconsciously moved closer to his touch and turned her face to the side, finding his bright blue eyes. Their noses were touching and the redhead smiled and he realized that she no longer looked paler. They couldn't longer hide that they were in love with each other and Gibbs saw that Ducky was returning, he pulled away and said:_

_"Drink the tea and then go back to finish the paperwork."_

Gibbs decided to take the kids to their mother's grave that afternoon, after they have lunch with the team.

The day was beautiful and sunny and when they reached the white grave with Jenny's name, Gibbs wrapped the children's shoulders with his arms, praying for the redhead.

"I'm not angry at you Jen. Thank you for giving me these two children." He muttered, speaking some of the things that were stuck in his throat. "I wish we could have made a family after Paris, and although now we have to go on without you, I promise I'll take good care of them, and everyday day, tell them a little bit about you."

Francesca slipped her hand and held hands with her father, leaning her head on his arm, while Ethan placed a rose on the grave. He stepped back, standing next to his father and said:

"Thanks mom, for everything."

"I miss you." The girl said softly, bending down and touching the name etched in the stone. "Dad is exactly as you said. Someone who likes kids and is brave."

Gibbs extended his hand to his daughter and helped her stand up and for a while, the three of them stared at the marble before Gibbs smiled slightly, wondering how she might be satisfied, knowing he was with their children. He them formed the words _I love you,_ with his lips.

_So I sit_ _on this table_ _for_ _one_   
**Table for** **one-** **Passenger**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next afternoon was a particularly calm Friday at the NCIS so Gibbs decided to take Ziva with him and the children to buy clothes at the mall, something he had no idea who to do, because Francesca was a girl. Curious as usual, Tony followed Ziva, accompanying them to the mall. In the girls’ children section, Francesca had chosen a few clothes with Ziva’s help, who better knew the likes of her and followed the girl as Ethan picked his clothes and won a cap from Tony, who asked to sew the word ‘NCIS’ on it.

“Cool!” The boy said, experiencing the blue cap, along with one of the shirts that his father had given him.

“That's right, now you can begin to investigate crimes with us.” Tony told him and the two made a hand touch.

Ethan turned to his father, who nodded.

“You're pretty smart for your age.”

“Do I look pretty?” Francesca asked, approaching them, beside Ziva. She wore one of the dresses chosen and smiled.

Her brother rolled his eyes, earning a pinch from her and Tony bowed while Gibbs straightened her hair.

“You look beautiful, dear.”

After buying what they needed, the five went out of the store and Ethan looked curious to his father:

“Why are you always drinking coffee?”

Tony and Ziva giggled, but soon fell into silent after receiving the glare from Gibbs, who took the last sip of his coffee and said:

“Because every Marine needs a coffee.”

“But mom wasn’t a Marine.” Francesca pointed, staring at his father with her brow furrowed, trying to understand. “And she drank coffee all the time.”

“She learned from the best.” Gibbs winked at his daughter and she smiled, taking his hand.

“Hey guys!”

The five turned to see Abby and McGee in their direction. The Gothic smiled, greeting them and turning to Gibbs.

“As we have no new case, we decided to lend a hand and we bought some paints to paint the rooms of the kids.”

“It's all in the car.” McGee said, smiling too. “If you want, we can start today.”

Gibbs smiled at his team, who was also his family and he involved the kids with his arms and the group left the mall.

“Come on.”

Duringthat afternoon, Abby, Tony, ZivaandMcGeeappeared, helping Gibbsto paint andrefurbishthe roomsfor the children. Kelly’sold roomwas going to beFrancesca’s, painted in lightpinkandfurniture madebyGibbs. The other roomwas going to be Ethan’s, bluewith alarge windowto the backyard. The grouphadfun, painting, talking and makinga snackand whenit got late, one by oneleft, staying only Zivaand Tony.

“Thanks Gibbs, forgoing to them.” Zivasaid, smiling andGibbsmade a motion withhis head.

“They are my children.” He pausedand huggedher.

“Jenny was right, you aregood withkids, theyalready loveyou.” Tonysaid, smilingand involvingZiva's shoulder with one armleading herout.

WhenGibbswent to the living room, he foundFrancescaasleepon the couch, stillwithink stains. Ethanstood beside her, awake andwaiting for hisfather.

“Hey Ethan, shower andbed.” He said, strokinghis hair, sitting beside the boy.

“Dad,momasked me togive you this.” The boy handed himan envelope andGibbstookthe long-awaitedletter.

Hestared at theneat handwritingfor a moment, saying, _To_ _Leroy_ _Jethro_ _Gibbs_ _._ His fingerstrembledslightlyand hetook a deep breathbefore openingthe seal.

_My dear_ _Jethro_ _, if_ _you are_ _reading_ _this letter_ _, it means I'm dead,_ _and this_ _is_ _a shame_ _,_ _because I won’t_ _breathe_ _anymore_ _or will be by your_ _side or_ _our children's side._ _I imagine you_ _already know_ _about them_ _._ _Francesca_ _and Ethan_ _,_ _two wonderful kids_ _._ _With each passing_ _day,_ _our daughter_ _looks more like_ _me_ _, as our_ _Ethan_ _looks like_ _you and_ _he_ _reminded me of a_ _photo from_ _your_ _childhood that I_ _found once_ _,_ _you were_ _so_ _cute._

_I_ _discovered I was pregnant_ _when I left_ _Paris and_ _at the same time_ _, I_ _wanted to_ _fight for_ _them because_ _my children_ _were_ _with the man_ _of my life_ _, you._ _You, who_ _made_ _me_ _feel_ _loved and protected_ _, I_ _remember the_ _nights_ _we had,_ _full of love_ _and I can still_ _feel the_ _chills_ _._ _When they_ _were born_ _,_ _I found_ _you but_ _you were_ _already married_ _in Russia_ _._ _I even_ _take_ _them to_ _see you, but_ _I_ _didn’t_ _want to ruin_ _your marriage so_ _I left._

_When I accepted_ _the position of_ _director_ _, I had to_ _leave_ _them_ _with my mother in_ _Los_ _Angeles_ _because I wanted to_ _prepare_ _you_ _before presenting_ _them to you_ _._ _But_ _at that moment_ _,_ _in_ _MTAC_ _,_ _when I felt_ _the sparks_ _fly between_ _us,_ _I was afraid to_ _give myself_ _to what_ _I felt_ _for you and_ _end up being_ _fired._ _Then came the_ _explosion of the ship_ _and you_ _forgot about me_ _,_ _about_ _us, what_ _broke me_ _completely_ _and I spent some time_ _in California with_ _our children_ _,_ _knowing that they_ _were_ _had a part p yo_ _u inside them, too._

_Things got_ _complicated_ _with_ _La_ _Grenouille_ _and_ _then_ _things got worse_ _._ _Headaches_ _, weakness,_ _dizziness_ _and lack_ _of movements_ _._ _When I received_ _the news that_ _I had_ _a degenerative_ _disease that_ _left me only_ _a few months_ _, I felt_ _my world_ _crumble, because_ _I_ _would_ _never see_ _our children grow_ _,_ _lead Francesca_ _to_ _her first ball_ _and_ _Ethan_ _for his football training_ _._ _Also,_ _I would_ _never have_ _the chance to be_ _near you_ _,_ _kiss you_ _, or_ _at least_ _get my_ _morning_ _cup_ _of coffee from you_ _._ _You_ _always knew when_ _I needed_ _one._ _Jethro_ _forgive me_ _, I know_ _I hurt you_ _much,_ _but I never_ _stopped loving you_ _, you were_ _one of the best things_ _that happened to me_ _,_ _along with_ _our children_ _and I wanted to_ _have made_ _you happy_ _, hugged_ _and_ _kissed_ _you_ _more_ _,_ _and_ _never left_ _you_ _in Paris_ _,_ _although at the time_ _I was_ _doing what_ _seemed_ _the_ _best for me_ _._

_Do you remember those_ _rings_ _that we use on_ _our cover_ _in Europe_ _?_ _We_ _had received_ _them before leaving for Europe_ _,_ _but_ _after our_ _second night_ _in Marseille_ _, you_ _took me to_ _the Eiffel Tower_ _and_ _handed me_ _them_ _there claiming_ _that it seemed_ _more real_ _, I_ _always got_ _a good laugh_ _with your_ _Jethro,_ _no matter how many_ _times_ _you_ _glared at me_ _._ _I still_ _have mine,_ _I_ _modified_ _it and_ _have been using_ _it_ _in my middle finger_ _,_ _you might_ _have noticed_ _it_ _,_ _but without_ _realizing it was_ _from_ _our_ _covenant_ _'marriage'_ _._

_Jethro,_ _take_ _care_ _of our children_ _and say_ _every day_ _how much_ _I love them and_ _you love them_ _._ _Remember_ _that_ _you can always find_ _me_ _in them_ _._ _And_ _also remember_ _that_ _we'll always have_ _Paris._ _I love you_ _intensely_ _._

_Jennifer_ _Giulia_ _Shepard_ _,_ _2008._

Gibbsdidn’t realize thathis eyeswere moistand hefastened towipe his eyes, feeling touched bywhat shehad written. He wasn’tangry at her, and though she hadhurt him,he understoodthat shewanted to do whatseemed thebest for her.

“Ilove youJen, always, and I’lltake care ofour children.” Hesaid quietly, his voice sincere.

Ethanmoved hissister’sarm, pullinga chaincontaininga simplesilverringwithinterlaceddesigns andGibbsfrowned, recognizing it asthe covenant thatJennyhad usedin Europe. Ethanheld outit to him andGibbscaught the ring staring themetal andbeing invadedby memoriesof the two.

_Jenny_ _and_ _Gibbs_ _were in_ _a rented house_ _in Paris_ _,_ _lying_ _in bed_ _,_ _with the_ _clothes_ _from_ _early._ _Jenny was_ _lying face_ _down,_ _with her eyes closed_ _,_ _while_ _Gibbs_ _had his_ _head resting_ _on one_ _arm_ _,_ _lying_ _beside her_ _,_ _running a hand_ _gently_ _down her back_ _,_ _sliding it_ _inside her_ _sweater and_ _feeling_ _her soft skin_ _,_ _seeing_ _it flushes_ _._

_Jenny_ _smiled_ _,_ _eyes still closed_ _,_ _sighing_ _and_ _Gibbs_ _smiled_ _, brushing_ _away_ _her red_ _hair_ _from her back_ _._ _He_ _never_ _thought he would fall in love again,_ _seriously_ _,_ _after_ _Shannon_ _,_ _even_ _on a mission_ _,_ _but_ _there he was_ _,_ _wrapped in Jenny_ _Shepard’s hand_ _, his_ _agent_ _and now_ _lover_ _._ _He_ _would do_ _anything to keep_ _her safe_ _and happy_ _._

_“Hmm, Jethro...”_

_“Shh, come here.” He pulled hergently tohis chest andJennyopened hergreeneye,finding hissapphires, smiling. Sheloved him so much, the annoyingside and thegentler sidehe reservedfor her andshe stillshiveredat his touch._

_“You_ _ever imagined_ _having children_ _?”_ _The redhead_ _asked_ _,_ _smiling and_ _raising an eyebrow_ _,_ _stealing_ _a kiss_ _._ _A son_ _wasn’t part_ _of her plans_ _now, but she_ _wanted to_ _have in the future_ _,_ _when she had_ _achieved_ _what she wanted._

_For a moment_ _,_ _his heart_ _sank_ _as he remembered_ _about_ _Kelly_ _and_ _the pain of having_ _lost her_ _,_ _but_ _he then_ _try to_ _imagine_ _a child with her_ _,_ _with_ _her red hair_ _and_ _her_ _strong personality_ _and smiled_ _._

_“Yes, and you?”_

_“Yes.” She said, still smilingandGibbsbent his knees, leaving his legstangled withhers andthen hekissed herpassionately._

_Jenny_ _held his face_ _between her_ _hands_ _,_ _deepening the kiss_ _and_ _Gibbs_ _hugged_ _her_ _,_ _before the two_ _undressed_ _and_ _made love_ _._

_“_ Mom said she keptthis ringwith her.When shehanded me theletter sheleft thering withFrance, to deliverto you. She said shehad lost yours.”

“Thank you,Ethan.”

The boyhugged hisfather andclosed hiseyesbefore falling asleep. Gibbsstared atthe ringa little more,spinning iton his finger andremembering themany timesin thepast three years, he had seenthe ringon Jenny’s finger, remembering thechillsshealsocaused in him. He kissed themetal,returningthe ringto his daughter,knowing that shewould look after it.

After waking them to take bath and go to sleep, Gibbs went to his room, picking up two empty frames. In the first, he put the photo of Jenny with their children, next to a picture of him with Shannon and Kelly. He then took the photo that Heather had given him, when the two women were children and he smiled, running his finger through the image of Jenny with love, seeing the mischievous smile of hers and placing it in another frame. He would always find her in their children.

_Oh you’re in my veins_

_And I can’t get you out_

_Oh you’re all I taste, at night_

_Inside of my mouth_

**In my veins-Andrew Belle**

 

**Author's Note:**

> It will be a short history of 3 chapters. I hope you liked and leave reviews.


End file.
